


A Very Fluffy Birthday

by Persiflage



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, POV Skye | Daisy Johnson, Post-Season/Series 04, Romance, Skoulson Sex Cabin, The Retreat Safe House (Marvel), birthday fic, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11385666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Coulson helps Daisy celebrate her birthday in style.





	A Very Fluffy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zauberer_sirin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauberer_sirin/gifts).



> Written as a birthday fic for zauberer_sirin, who requested _A romantic birthday dinner at the retreat? Fluff is encouraged._

Daisy feels a little shy as she gets dressed in the main bedroom of The Retreat: she and Phil are having dinner together to celebrate her birthday (and his in a few days time), although their birthdays are not why they're here at The Retreat. Rather, they're both recovering in the peace and quiet of the safehouse after Daisy rescued him from the Nova Corps prison. It had been a difficult rescue for both of them, and while neither of them was too badly hurt, Jemma had prescribed a few days of rest and recovery here before they get back to field missions, and all the other myriad pressures and stresses that will come from SHIELD being reformed and only semi-legitimate again. Daisy had had to use her powers extensively, and without the aid of her gauntlets, to save Phil – which has left her very run down and in some pain. And Phil, though he wasn't tortured, is also run down from insufficient food and excessive over-work breaking up rocks from asteroids.

Phil offered to cook her dinner to celebrate her birthday, and while part of her wanted to refuse his offer – sweet though it was – because she doesn't want anyone to go to any trouble for her, like ever, another part had wanted to accept because she'd heard all about the steak dinner he'd cooked for Jemma, back when she'd been working undercover within Hydra, and a tiny part of her had been jealous. Of course, only a little while after that he'd made her grilled cheese using his 'secret recipe', which she's fairly sure he hasn't done for anyone else on the team, but still, a 3-course dinner was a lot more meaningful, she felt – and especially on her birthday.

As she pulls on her black lacy panties, then slips on the matching bra, she can't help wondering if she's misread the signs, though – perhaps she's reading more into tonight than Phil intends. On the other hand, he had suggested she might like to 'dress up a bit', so maybe she did read the signs correctly.

She doesn't have masses of clothes with her, but one thing she did manage to salvage from the partially-destroyed base after rescuing Phil is the deep red pant suit that she wore the day she was meant to sign the Sokovia Accords, and she recalls that Phil had given her several appreciative looks that day, so she slips on the jacket and pants, with a low-cut ivory shirt beneath it. She's tempted to leave off the shirt, but she puts it on just in case she is wrong about this dinner: she really doesn't want to embarrass Phil.

Finally she slips her feet into her heels, then checks her hair and make-up one last time in the mirror over the vanity, before she moves into the main room. When she spots Phil she feels her nerves and doubts about the evening vanish instantly: he's wearing a classic tux, and he looks old Hollywood handsome in it, and far sexier than she'd have believed possible (even though she's often thought he's sexy).

He looks up as she approaches the table where he's just lit the candles that are placed in the centre of the snowy white table linen, and the way he looks at her makes her feel very sexy: he doesn't leer, because Phil's not the leering type, but his gaze is very admiring.

"Hi," she says, and flushes at the inanity of her greeting, but he smiles softly, and says, "Hi," in return, which makes her feel less embarrassed.

"You look gorgeous," he tells her, sounding a tiny bit breathless.

She flushes again, then says, "You're looking pretty spiffy yourself, AC."

His whole face lights up at her use of his old nickname. "Why thank you, ma'am," he says, in a ridiculously formal tone, with an equally ridiculous bow, which makes her giggle, and him grin.

He then pulls out one of the chairs, and gestures her towards it with a flourish that makes her bite back further giggles, then she takes her seat, and he moves to fetch the dishes of food from the kitchen counter. He pours them both some sparkling white wine to go with the meal, then settles into his seat and serves her with a bowl of soup for their starter.

Daisy has a brief moment of panic that she won't be able to talk to him in this setting – which is both more formal and more romantic than usual, but she remembers this is Phil, and as a rule, talking to him comes easily. Tonight proves no different – they talk of their experiences after they were arrested, and in particular of Phil's experiences in the Nova Corps prison – though Daisy's sure he's purposefully keeping the worst of his experiences to himself: she knows he wasn't tortured as such, but neither was it a vacation trip. Predictably, though, he wants to hear all about her time on the lam, and she obliges him with some humorous anecdotes, but like Phil she keeps the details of her worst experiences to herself as she doesn't want to ruin the mood.

After dinner, he insists that she leaves the clearing of the table to him, and suggests that she pick something for them to watch, so she moves over to the stack of DVDs on the shelf alongside the TV, and sorts through them until she finds _Bringing Up Baby_ and _Roman Holiday_ , both movies that she's heard Phil mention in the past, which she's never seen. They both seem more suited to the mood of the evening than the Terminator movies, or the original Star Wars trilogy.

She sets both DVDs beside the player, then slips off the jacket of her suit – she's wondering if Phil would mind if she changed into her PJs to watch movies, when he comes to join her.

"Did you find something?" he asks.

"I did," she tells him, and shows him the two movies.

"Good choices," he says approvingly, and she feels a flush of pleasure heat her face at his praise.

"Hey, d'you mind if I get changed?" 

He looks her up and down, lips pursued, then asks, "Jammies?"

She chuckles. "You read my mind," she agrees.

He nods. "Sounds like an excellent idea to me."

"Good." She throws her arms around him, impulsively and hugs him. "Thanks for a very delicious dinner, Phil."

"You're quite welcome, Daisy. Happy birthday," he says, hugging her back without hesitation.

She thinks about kissing him, but decides that's not a move she's ready to make just yet, so she just gives him a squeeze, then pulls away, heading to the bedroom so she can change. She doesn't wear pyjamas, of course – that's a bit too suburban: instead she pulls on a pair of sweatpants, then a t-shirt. For a moment she wonders if she should keep her bra on, but she knows she'll be a lot more comfortable without it – and it's not like she's never gone without a bra around Phil in the past.

Back in the main room, Phil's already waiting for her on the couch, also in his 'jammies' (sweatpants and a tank that shows off his powerful arms) with the _Roman Holiday_ movie lined up to watch, and she happily settles down beside him.

"Okay?" he asks, a fond smile on his face.

"Yeah." 

He nods, then starts the playback, and she can't help thinking that this is almost domestic. Then he slips his left arm around her shoulders and tugs her body up against his, and it's definitely domestic, but she can't say she minds doing domestic with Phil Coulson.

"Okay?" he asks softly as she slings her left arm across his body and holds him.

"I'm good," she tells him, eliciting a soft chuckle. "What?"

"You're better than good," he says firmly. "You're the best."

"Phil," she says protestingly.

"Don't argue, Daisy," he says, very firmly. Then he squeezes her arm. "Let's watch the movie."

"Yeah."

Half way through the first movie, he fetches them a couple of beers, and some pretzels, apologising as he does so, that he didn't think to get any popcorn.

"Pretzels are fine," she assures him when he settles back down beside her. "Thank you." She leans in and presses a kiss to his cheek, and he murmurs her name with a slight blush, and they resume watching the movie.

"What did you think?" Phil asks as _Roman Holiday_ finishes.

"I enjoyed it – apart from the ending. That was too sad."

"You'd have preferred them to stay together?"

"Of course," Daisy says emphatically, surprised he's even asking. "Wouldn't you?"

"Yeah. It wouldn't have been easy, of course, but I'm sure they'd have found a way if they'd been prepared to try."

"Exactly!" 

He gives her a very intense look and she thinks he's going to say something else, but instead he gets to his feet to swap the DVD for _Bringing Up Baby_ , and Daisy decides to grab a couple more beers before they settle down to watch the second movie – which is definitely the best choice for their second viewing because it ends 'happily ever after', and while Daisy doesn't believe in fairy tale endings in real life, she can't help liking them in stories.

They watch the second movie sitting in different positions – Phil sits with his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch, and Daisy sits sideways so her back's against his side and chest, while her legs are stretched along the seat of the couch, although he still wraps his left arm around her body, holding her securely, yet not uncomfortably closely.

"We should do this more often," she says as the movie finishes.

"Watch movies together?" he asks.

"Well, that too." She waits, wondering if he'll pick up on the unspoken part of her remark.

"You mean snuggle up together?" he asks, his voice low and hopeful.

"Yeah," she says, sighing softly.

He wraps his other arm around her and nuzzles the side of her neck, and she shifts towards him; he loosens his hold on her so she can move more freely.

"Phil." She breathes his name, and he whispers hers, then reaches out to cup her face, his thumb brushing over her cheekbone.

"I'm so glad I found you," she tells him, then leans in to press her lips to his.

"Me too," he says, and opens his mouth under hers. 

Pretty soon she's sitting on his lap, her arms loosely looped around his neck. His hands are resting at her waist, and he's giving her one of his soft smiles. "Hello," he says, and she chuckles.

"Hey, Phil. Wanna make out with me?"

He smirks. "Thought you'd never ask."

She rolls her eyes at that, then leans in and nips at his bottom lip, making him moan surprisingly loudly, and then they're kissing intensely, all the desire that Daisy's built up over the last four and a half years spilling out. She gets her hands under his tank and slides her palms up his torso, and he grunts a little when she trails her fingernails across his ribs. 

"Touch me, Phil," she mutters, and he moans again, then slips his hands under her t-shirt and begins caressing her. She rocks herself backwards and forwards on his lap, feeling his cock thicken beneath her, and once he's fully hard, she slips her hand inside his sweatpants and curls her fingers around his length.

"Please, Phil," she says, and he nods sharply, so she frees his cock, then shoves at her own sweatpants until eventually she admits defeat and lets go of him so she can stand up and shed her clothes altogether.

She pulls his tank off, wanting to feel his skin against hers, and he slips a finger inside her to check her readiness, then they guide his dick inside her. It's Daisy's turn to moan when she feels his cock stretching her as he fills her, and she kisses him passionately for several minutes while she adjusts to having him inside her, then she begins to move. 

Some time later they relocate to Daisy's room, which is the bigger of the two rooms in The Retreat, and she quickly learns just how good Phil Coulson is with his mouth.

As he makes her climax yet again, she can't help thinking this is the best birthday present he could have given her.


End file.
